Second Date
by believable-pen
Summary: Jack and Ianto on their second date


**Second Date**

Okay, so it wasn't all fireworks, roses and bells, but being out on a date with Jack Harkness was…well, interesting to say the least.

Ianto Jones looked at the handsome man across the table from him and smiled. It was their second 'date' and the young Welshman was enjoying the 'view' that the fine figure of a man cut.

"What?" asked Jack, a smile crossing his handsome features.

Ianto averted his gaze. "Nothing." Came the timid reply.

Jack shook his head and looked at the menu.

"I was just…thinking," added Ianto. "After dinner, we could, if you wanted, take in that movie we missed the other night. If you still want too, that is."

Jack didn't look up. "Sounds good to me."

Jack touched Ianto's shin with the toe of his boot. Ianto smiled, then looked at his menu.

"What are you gonna have?" asked the immortal.

"Well, it's between the Seafood Pasta and Lasagne."

"Mmm, both great dishes. I was thinkin' maybe the Spaghetti and Meatballs." Jack's eyes twinkled mischievously, as a hand moved across the table to cover the younger man's.

Ianto almost pulled back…almost.

He looked around the restaurant, but other patrons were too busy talking or eating to notice the two men. He turned his hand over so their fingers entwined.

"We could go back to mine for coffee after," said Ianto, matter-of-factly.

Jack looked up from the menu into beautiful blue eyes. "I'd like that."

Ianto beamed. "Right then."

They moves their hands back to their menus, as the waiter came to take their order.

Ianto went first. "Lasagne, please."

The waiter wrote the order down.

"Same for me, please," added Jack.

The waiter took the menus and left.

"What happened to the Meatballs?"

Jack just grinned. "Maybe later."

Ianto raised an eyebrow, blushing. "Really."

"I live in hope, Ianto Jones."

They chatted until their meals arrived and them they carried on the conversation while eating.

Ianto felt comfortable in Jack's presents. He didn't think he would. Being with another man, on a date, was all new to him. He'd never thought of being with another man…until he met Jack. It wasn't men, just Jack. Only Jack. He didn't understand the hold Jack had on his heart, but it felt good. Felt right, and he was enjoying the sensations that went along with it. He wasn't sure if that now meant he was gay or bisexual or just…madly in love with the Captain.

Jack once said, _'Why label yourself. Just go with it' _

And he was right, of course. He always was.

So, here he was, on their second date, sitting in Bellini's in town, just a stones throw from the cinema and his flat, enjoying great food and even better company. Who could want more?

Jack pushed his empty plate away and set the fork down on it. Ianto still had a few forkfuls on his plate, so Jack sat back and watched, a contented smile on his face.

"Enjoying yourself?" asked Ianto, putting a forkful of lasagne in his mouth.

"Mmm, better than the movies."

"Glad to hear it."

Ianto finished his meal and sat back, wiping his mouth on the napkin.

"You want dessert?" asked Jack.

"I have Rocky Road Ice cream. Strawberry cheesecake and squirty cream at my flat." He raised an eyebrow.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Temptations, Ianto Jones."

Ianto laughed. "I'll surprise you, shall I?"

"Like always."

"Really?"

Jack nodded.

Ianto blushed again.

"I better get the bill, then," said Jack, looking around for the waiter.

Ianto folded his napkin, placing it on the table in front of him. "You wanna go Dutch?"

Jack shook his head and smiled. "I asked _you_ out. My treat."

"Thank you."

Jack paid the waiter, left a very nice tip and joined Ianto by the door. As they walked outside, Jack laid a hand on the small of Ianto's back and the younger man felt a warm glow move up his spine. He shivered involuntarily, but Jack left his hand there.

Ianto looked around at the older man, smiling. "The film or my flat?" he asked.

"Let's do both. Grab a movie and then watch it at your place."

"Perfect," said the Welshman. "Do we need anything else?" he added, walking into the shop.

"Nope, I think you've about covered it all."

After leaving the shop, Jack walked beside the Welshman, their hands touching as they moved so close together. Neither man acknowledged it, but both were smiling.

Putting his key in the lock, Ianto opened the front door and allowed Jack to enter ahead of him.

"Thank you."

Ianto followed him inside and, helping Jack to take off his coat, hung it up on the hook. He carried on walking passed Jack into the spacious kitchen. Jack followed after toeing off his boots.

"I always liked this kitchen," said Jack, leaning against the sink.

Ianto, grinned, opening the freezer door. "Rocky Road and cream? Or cheesecake and cream?"

Jack smiled, winking. "You said you'd surprise me."

"So I did."

Jack moved to lean an arm on the counter top.

"Why don't you go set the DVD up and I'll join you in a minute or two."

"Oh, I like the sound of that."

Ianto rolled his eyes, as Jack disappeared into the lounge. "With dessert, Jack!"

"Even better."

Ianto shook his head as he opened the fridge door, took out the can of cream and cheesecake, before opening the freezer to retrieve the ice cream as well. Next he got two bowls from the cupboard and two spoons, put everything on a tray and took it into the lounge.

Jack was knelt in front of the TV set, butt in the air, placing the DVD in the machine.

"Nice view, sir."

"Careful, Mr Jones. That's harassment."

"So, sue me."

Jack straightened up, sat back on his heels and eyed the younger man. "I'd be careful, if I were you. You seem to have your hands full."

Ianto looked at the tray. "So I do."

Placing the tray on the coffee table, Ianto joined Jack on the floor.

"Now they're not."

Jack slowly put a hand on the back of Ianto's head, drawing him close so they could kiss. It was a slow, passionate kiss, leaving both men slightly breathless and aroused.

"Do I need to put the ice cream back in the freezer?"

Jack nuzzled his neck. "Yes."

"Mmm, thought so."

Returning from the kitchen, Ianto found Jack waiting by the couch, shirt off, braces by his side and a huge grin on his face.

"I see you started without me."

"You're playing catch-up."

"I take it dessert will be after the meatballs?"

Jack's eyes watered from laughter.

END


End file.
